


Merstuck

by UniversalWerewolf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I have no idea what I'm doing, I'll add more tags and stuff later, Karkat's the main character I guess, Merstuck, What am I doing, dont worry he is also a mermaid, he has little crab legs in addition to a tail, karkat has crab legs bc why not, probs davekat, the Vantases are a family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalWerewolf/pseuds/UniversalWerewolf
Summary: Karkat and all the trolls are merpeople. The thing is Karkat and his family are outcasts, forced to make deals with humans to survive, hidden from the rest of troll society not able to reach out and join them. When Karkat's grandfather and father disappear, Karkat is left all alone. It isnt long before he is discovered by a high blood, badly injured, and washed ashore. Of course, there's probably an upside to this, right?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I'm doing please ignore this and me :))))

Trolls, or 'merpeople' as humans liked to call them, were an aquatic race with a large hemospectrum. A hemospectrum was a large range of blood colors, from dark red to pink. The thing about Karkat? He wasn't on the hemospectrum. With blood as bright as a human's blood, he was quite the odd one out. He would have been killed if not for his grandfather, one who was called the Signless or the Sufferer. The Signless sought out a deal with a village of humans. They would hide him and his family in return for whatever they needed. Quite a lopsided deal in Karkat's opinion but hey at least he was alive.  
The trolls were a very violent race, often waging war between each other and even humans. A bright colored troll was quite rare, as their blood tended to be on the more darker side of the colors. So when a woman found Karkat's grandfather washed up on a beach not too far away from the village, she took him away. Kankri and Karkat never saw him again. Soon enough, Kankri vanished, leaving our dear sweet adorabloodthirsty troll behind.  
That is, until he was found out.

Karkat recalled the events leading to his soon to be death. He was just out somewhat deep in the ocean looking for food when he saw a high blood. Unfortunaly, the high blood saw Karkat too and was enraged at the color of his scales, which showed the color of his blood. The high blood then chased the mutant for quite some time before injuring Karkat and leaving him washed up on a beach to slowly die.  
This was by far the worst day of Karkat's life. Sure he said that every day but this one would also be his last.  
The worst thing, Karkat though, was that he was bored out of his skull waiting for death. A couple humans were a bit away from him but that didn't matter much as he couldn't speak human.  
Karkat flinched when he felt a human touch him, and he hissed at the second touch. He turned his head to look at the human who dared to touch him, a woman dressed in green and black. Karkat recalled seeing a glimpse of the woman who had taken his grandfather away, and for a second he thought that they were the same person. But no, this one was younger.  
Karkat thrashed and struck out at the human female when she attempted to inspect his wounds. She took a step back while Karkat continued to growl. The thrashing had defiantly not helped his wounds and tears flooded his vision, tears of pain mind you, not tears of saddness.  
A team of people soon were gathered around Karkat, attempted to help Karkat. However, Karkat was being stubborn and clawed whoever dared to touch him. An adult male wearing brown approached Karkat and the others backed up a bit. Karkat growled a warning to him, and he responded. Karkat's eyes widened as the human began to speak alternian.  
"We mean you no harm."  
"Yeah well then fuck off!"  
"We are trying to help you."  
"You can help me by fucking off!"  
Secretly, Karkat really wanted their help. He didn't want to die. Of course, Karkat was stubborn. He was sticking with his decision to not accept the help even though it was not the one he wanted to go with.  
After about thirty minutes of struggling and yelling at the alternian speaking human, the team had finally gotten the mutant troll into their truck and drove off to the aquarium, where his wounds would be cared for. Although this is not where our story ends, no. This is simply the beginning of Karkat's life in his new home.


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was literally written in like an hour or two please forgive me

Karkat looked at the bandages on his wounds, and the red blood that was splattered about them. The doctor humans had put in in his own tank to heal. Of course, the tank was too small for Karkat's liking, sure he wasn't that big but he had lived in the ocean. Sure his access to the ocean had been restricted but at least he had the illusion of freedom. A human walked up to him, the brown and red fellow who spoke alternian. Karkat hadn't quite gotten used to a human speaking alternian in the single day that he had been in the hospital part of the aquarium.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"I feel just fucking great, thank you and all of your kind." Karkat said sarcastically. He really meant the thank you but he wasn't going to admit that.  
"Alright, well when you'll healed you'll be introduced into the aquarium, a mutant like yourself would get killed in the wild, no?"  
"Fuck of."  
And with that, the conversation ended. The male human went to leave, but turned around at the last second.  
"By the way, we have two mutants I think you'll like." Then he left, leaving Karkat speechless.  
Two mutants.  
Two fucking mutants.  
Were his dad and grandfather...alive? No...no fucking way.  
Oh how he was going to bring hell to them for abandoning him. Well...maybe not his grandfather, but as far as Karkat knew his father had abandoned him. Maybe he was just some mistake Kankri regretted and wanted to get rid of? They sure did argue a lot, but Karkat knew that his father wouldn't just abandon him for no reason, even if he was a mistake...right?  
A few days of nothing but worry passed before Karkat was put into a larger tank, this one with other creatures in it. Karkat was inspecting the layout of the tank when suddenly he was grabbed. His first instinct? Yell.  
"WHAT THE FUCK"  
"Nepeta successfully captures the rare specimen, she pauses and considers what to do with said specimen."  
"Again, I say WHAT THE FUCK"  
The troll girl, an olive blood, giggles and releases Karkat. "Nepeta decides that the hunt is too fun for her to kill the specimen!"  
"Like I said, fuck off into the sun."  
"You're funny! I - I mean Nepeta - likes you! She decides you are now her friend!"  
"...yeah fuck no. I'm out." Karkat shows her his middle finger and swims away. Right into a blue blood's chest. "Oh fuck-"  
"Did you just flip my moirail off?" Demands the high blood. The blueblood is glaring down at Karkat through...through sunglasses? Why would anyone need sunglasses underwater? Why would anyone need broken sunglasses underwater???  
Karkat decides to do the dumb thing, and raises his middle finger at the high blood. The next thing Karkat expects is a punch, or worse, to be killed. However the fist never lands. Instead the blueblood crosses his arms and shakes his head at the mutant.  
"Do it again and you'll be in the infirmary." With that threat out of the way, he swims away, calling out to the olive blood. "Nepeta, I command you to follow me."  
"Aw I was having fun..." but Nepeta follows her moirail anyways.  
Karkat blinks stupidly, shocked that he was still alive and uninjured. Well, he did have a threat hanging over his head. Karkat shakes his head and decides to find a place to hide. Hiding was always good it made him feel safe.  
The next thing Karkat knows, he's being strangled in a hug from....  
"Karkatkarkatkarkatkarkat!" The Signless says, clearly excieted.  
"What the fuck"  
The crushing hug is increased when another troll joins in on the hug.  
"Oh Karkat! I missed you so much." Says Kankri.  
Holy shit.  
Karkat had just found his missing family.


End file.
